


they meet in a coffee shop

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Fips is a businessman and Basti is a barista and they meet in a coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	they meet in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I tweeted this yesterday like a tweet fic and I think, why not putting it altogether and make a fic out of it?  
> Enjoy ^.~
> 
> I believe I've posted it but somehow it doesn't show up so I reupload it again :(

In this universe, Philipp Lahm is a simple businessman who goes to a coffee shop, where a certain Bastian Schweinsteiger works a as a barista there, everyday in the morning.

Either a pure strike of coincidences or fate, Philipp (let’s call him Fips for now) always comes when it’s Bastian’s shift. Getting used to seeing each other almost everyday, they become close. First time they really had a conversation was when Basti had already prepared Fips’ coffee even before the businessman came.

Fips was surprised to find his order was there but nonetheless, he enjoys the little company he could have before he goes to work ever since. They talk a little, in the middle of time before Fips’ gone. Sometimes Bastian’s employer scolds Basti for being a slack off. Eventually the short morning talk turns into a routine and moves to a lunch.

Lunch turns into exchanging phone numbers and a greeting on morning and night. One day, on their usual lunch, Basti gathers all his courage to ask a simple question he has been wondering. “Do you mind to go out, later?”

Fips looks at his watch. Basti is nervous. Fips shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” Basti couldn’t stop himself from being disappointed. “But I think I can do it on Saturday, how’s that?” No word could express how excited Basti is. “I hope you won’t mind spending your weekend with old man like me, though.”

“NO!” Basti shouts, a little bit louder than necessary. Fips chuckles.

“Alright, Saturday it is.” They talk a little bit more about the details and afterwards Fips has to leave because of works and Basti has to get back to his barista’s job. They part with a little smile on their face.

They have one thought in mind.

_Can’t Saturday come any faster?_

.x.

(But in other universe, their lunch hasn’t gone forward to phone numbers. Basti has barely gathered his courage but he does it and finally asks the crucial question. Fips smiles sadly to that question, slowly raising his hand. A shimmering glow from a ring on the businessman’s finger is enough to answer the question.

“Ah, I see.” Basti whispers. He curses himself for being so oblivious. He should have known.

Fips apologizes. “I’m sorry.”

The next day when Fips comes to the coffee shop, it’s not Bastian who serves him anymore. Changing shift, the barista by the name of Thomas who serves him that day says. Fips nods to the information. He takes his black coffee with two block sugars. He never knows his coffee tastes so bitter.

(he also ignores the pang inside his heart))

.x.

[Or in other universe, where everything could happen, Basti has come early and waited for Fips. However, the man doesn’t show up on their (supposed to be) date. Basti waits, still, thinking that perhaps Fips is late and works have been keeping the older man.

(He doesn’t consider another option _yet_ ).

But when Fips doesn’t show up that Saturday, Basti _knows_ that perhaps this is a soft way from Fips to reject him. He gets it. Yet let him be, on that night, on Saturday night before his Sunday’s shift, let him cries his heart out.

Monday comes, Basti has prepared to face Fips, but he hasn’t accounted in his mind for Fips not to appear. Tuesday and still no sign of the businessman.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn to months.

Then one day, after almost three months since everything, Basti finds himself reading an old newspaper that he is going to use for the trashes. An old article, covered in dusts, but Basti could still read the Headline title there. He checks the date, on the Saturday when his supposed date with Fips should have been.

Accident on the Railroad, 3 Passengers are dead

He reads the name of the passengers and stops on a familiar name.

Philipp Lahm (31)

Basti shakes his head, laughing – a sad laugh. There are so many Philipp, surely this is not the one who’s talking to him, right?

Yet when he sees the pic of the passenger, Basti knows the answer after all these 3 months.

He doesn’t know which one hurts more. That Fips _dumps_ him or that knowing they are not meant to be together.]

.x.

Back to the first universe, where Saturday comes and they meet on their date. Fips is a little bit late, though, Fips apologizes and Basti smiles. They go to the cinema to watch the new movie. It has a sad, closing to the end. Fips cries and Basti squeezes the older man’s hand.

They look at each other. Somehow, they lean closer and closer.

(They don’t realize that the scene has changed to credits).

When the lights are turned on again, they pull from each other quickly, a little bit embarrassed.

“Lunch?” Basti offers. Fips nods. Lunch is good. They talk and talk in the restaurant. Lunch turns to dinner and they have to go out from the restaurant.

Somehow, they don’t want to separate yet. They want to spend as long as they could have, together. They go to a park, sit on the swings there, chat with each other again. Finally, after that, they think it’s too dark already and they have things to do tomorrow.

With a heavy heart, they both decide to end their _date_.

They go to the train station. Basti drops Fips there and both turns their back to each other. But, something stirs up inside Basti. Gathering all his courage, he walks to Fips, pulls the other man around and locks their kiss together.

Fips is surprised, at first, but then he responds. They kiss slowly as to savor the moment they have.

The moon shines, a crescent moon, yet it has a weird shape because it looks like a smiling form. Maybe this time, in this universe, Bastian and Philipp are meant to be. They are meant to meet, to fall in love, to be happy. For once, for all.

Finally in this universe, _nothing_ could separate them.

. 

.

.

.

.

Yet


End file.
